Variable speed ratio traction drives are well known and have widespread use on applications where power capacity, efficiency and the power to weight ratio is not important. While these disadvantages would appear to be overcome in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,446 issued May 12, 1981, it should be observed that the geometry of this design only permits the use of two planetary elements, of approximately the same diameter as the traction ring, to be used. In addition each planetary element has only one traction contact area which not only limits the power capacity but since this contact area is laterally offset with respect to the axis of rotation of the planetary element, the resultant moment force is high and requires large bearings and support members.